Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 8
The Fantendo Football League Show showed highlights for Week eight in the third season of the Fantendo Football League. It was broadcast on Flame TV. Intro The Waves FC 2-1 Dark Red Royals Micool the Master shouldn't of turned up today, taking his side into the lead with a curling shot seemed like a good start, but a mispass to his own keeper and heading into his own net lead to his booing. Scorers Micool 56 Micool 63, 87 OG .}} Team Genetic 0-2 Outer Troopers King Plumber's Army 2-2 Team Flame-Scotland *Attendance: 71,545 (Away: 6,323) 4 Mins: , - cross-field ball to . Through-ball to , but the ball is gathered by in the goal. 8 Mins: thumps the ball forward towards . He finds and he shoots at . 9 Mins: punts the ball down the right. The ball is reached by , he passes and crosses in towards - but he heads the ball over the top of the goal. 13 Mins: It doesn't get more route one than that. forces the ball forward and clears the ball from his own box. controls it, turns and charges towards goal. The striker round's the keeper and puts his team in the lead. 1-0 . 26 Mins: are attacking still. The visitors haven't had a chance yet. charges down the left-hand side of the pitch. tries to tackle misses and the ball is crossed into the box and gets on the end of it. The fans behind that goal aren't happy with their team. 2-0 . Half-Time 46 Mins: attack with , he cuts inside. Plays it to who finds his way into the box and is tripped by . A penalty is given. receives a booking from the referee. 47 Mins: steps up against . A right-footed shot is smashed into the left corner of the net and are back in it. 2-1 . 54 Mins: fans are signing away behind the goal. 6,000 of them have made the trip, but their team is 2-1 down. surges down the left. Crosses in and the ball is gathered by . 67 Mins: is taken out by , who is on thin ice. takes the free-kick - around 30 yards out and it hits the underside of the bar and is cleared by . 75 Mins: has troubled, but his effort is just wide. 80 Mins: We are now in time. The Berkshire club has scored a lot of late goals in the Fantendo Football League and they need one today. 84 Mins: takes a shot from 35 yards, but it is straight at . 90 Mins: 4 Added Minutes. 90+3 Mins: One last attack for . is tripped again by and the player-manager is off this time. is to take the free-kick again, he came close with his last effort. Five man wall for the hosts. around 20 yards out - fires it home. have levelled it. Their fans pile forward towards the pitch. 2-2 . Full-Time Interviews Nintendo All-Stars FC 2-1 Team Toucan Captain Falcon curled a free kick right past Coldfront's flippers. Falco sweetly shot a second into the top right corner in the second half. Dave the Rabbit tapped in a effort in stoppage time. Scorers Captain Falcon 27 Falco 61 Dave the Rabbit 90+1 Team Lios Lions 1-1 Mad Robots Mr. Chilli volleyed a Lelia Metals lob to fire his side into the lead inside 25 minutes. The Mad Robots searched long and hard for a reply, and Cheepel just had to tap it to Elfain to break the back of the net. Scorers Mr. Chilli 24 Elfain 74 Team Freaky 2-0 Team Mega-Bus Ghoularry scored a real poachers goal to save embarrasment from Mega-Bus. O'Wisp was the tallest man to secure the points with a corner header. Scorers Ghoularry 79 O'Wisp 83 Team Steel 1-2 Doodleland Dodgers Vulcan scored a penalty, but Darkclaw inspired a long ball for Perra Noid to respond immeadeatly. The Dodgers kept on fighting when Jazz was sent off, and there hard work was paid off when Nightgale headed in a Amy cross. Scorers Vulcan 68 (pen) Perra Noid 69 Nightgale 79 Team Gemstones 2-1 Moose FC Princess Grace struck well from 19 yards to take her side into the lead on 37 minutes, Moose had a on-form Dmitri Moonsov to create many chances and score one of his own, a angled shot sweetly curved into the top corner. The winner was grabbed by a Uilee Tea tap in. Scorers Princess Grace 37 Dmitri Moonsov 60 Uilee Tea 67 FC APIM 2-1 Team Nutty Teddy Bear won a penalty and scored it, but a Sheila Piunazj own goal gave Nutty fans hope before the break. The hope was short lived after Dux tapped in a Surchin pass. Scorers Teddy Bear 41 (pen) Sheila Piunazj 45+1 OG Dux 59 Gearworks FC 2-1 Team Nook Tucker miskicked a clearance to score a own goal inside 50 seconds. Nook were quickly back in it though with The Groo's strike being deflected to go in. The game was settled on the hour mark when Scoutry headbutted the ball from inside the six-yard box. Scorers Tucker OG 1 The Groo 10 Scoutry 60 Royal Atlantica 3-3 Illogical FC Team Sew'n 3-1 Mushroom Kingdom FC Mr. Wrinkle, Red the Hood'em and a Diddy Kong owngoal gave Sew'n a 3-0 advantage at half-time. Bowser Jr. tried to inspire a comeback, but nothing came of it. Scorers Mr. Wrinkle 7 Red the Hoodem 16 Diddy Kong OG 40+2 Bowser Jr. 55 Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Flame TV Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches